Surgery getting minimally invasive, functional and intelligent is a symbol of modern surgical techniques, and is also the future direction of the surgical techniques. Minimally invasive spinal surgical techniques combine traditional spinal surgery and minimally invasive techniques so as to reduce trauma to patients, alleviate post operation pain and sense of discomfort of patients, shorten time in bed and hospital stays, speed functional recovery of patients after operation, try to maintain the integrity of the normal anatomical structure of the spine and thus achieve the highest goal of, after operation, keeping the normal physiological function of the spine. However, the minimally invasive spinal surgery not only needs assistance and support of advanced instruments, but also requires operators to own very high tactile sensitivity, spatial discrimination capability and skilled operation capability via narrow work pipes. Especially important nerves, blood vessels and viscera in front of and adjacent to the spine bring great difficulties and challenges to the anterior spinal minimally invasive surgery.
Minimally invasive surgeries of percutaneous pedicle screw fixation and percutaneous channel operation largely avoid the detachment of paraspinal muscles, reduce the surgical trauma, and have a wide range of application, such as treatment for lumbar disc herniation or prolapse of lumbar intervertebral disc, lumbar spinal stenosis and scoliosis. Operative field for the percutaneous channel operation is wider than that for micro endo disc system, and the percutaneous channel operation may thus utilize conventional surgical instruments which are easy for doctors to operate. The percutaneous pedicle screw fixation is operated and finished under the guidance of fluoroscopy during operation. However, the common screw with threaded plug may cause vertebral body to rotate and loss of intervertebral height when the vertebral body is distracted and pressurized.